Real
by Hyper V
Summary: Alfons is having a hard time convincing Edward that this world and him are all real. What measures will Alfons go to to convince him? Will it work or not? My first HeiEd story, please be kind and review! Also, rated T for boy/boy stuff.


**I'm so super-duper proud of this! EEP! This is my first HeiEd story, my first yaoi nonetheless, and I'm so happy it came out how I wanted! I love this couple to no ends and I'm glad it's my OTP and my first major ship that I liked on FMA! **

**I don't own anything and please no flames, I worked for decades on this thing! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It was astounding how little he knew about the world. Or, at least, how little he knew of the evils that resided in this world. According to Edward, "this" world, as he called it, wasn't nearly as bad as "his" world. Alfons was really only humoring the golden eyed boy – he still didn't know how that was physically possible – , but every time a story was started up by Edward, Alfons would listen vividly, playing along in the act that Edward preformed for what looked and sounded like a living.

But still, as he heard about these dangerous "homunculi" – he knew it was a Latin based word – as Edward put it, Alfons wandered a little on the fact that he didn't really know what was a major threat to the human population in "this" world. Well, of course he knew of pollution and all, but what about a living threat with a beating heart? Something like the monstrous beings in Edward's stories.

For right now though, he needed to focus on the concept of how to tell Edward that "this" world was real and not actually a dream like the boy was saying. This was proving to be difficult, since right at the moment Edward was engrossed in a lively tale of how he "once killed a homunculus that looked like his mother by turning her body into a substance that could be absorbed by the air". It was a fairly nice tale to listen to, what with all the action of how one monster – "Wrath", Edward had called it – had thought the other to be his mother and bonded them together by the hip, literally.

Alfons had been listening quietly while Edward talked, soothed by the sound of the older boy's voice and how detailed his story was. Although, he wasn't actually listening, more like he was watching Edward's mouth move and the expressions he was giving off as the story was being told. A deep sigh emanated from Alfons as he kept up his act of listening.

"Alfons?" Edward's question hadn't even reached him until he was shaken by the elder boy. "Alfons, were you even listening to what I was saying?"

Alfons shook his head to clear it and then looked at Edward's irritated face. It was set in a determined line, some cross between a pout and an angry face.

"What?" Alfons asked dazedly. "Oh, no, I wasn't really. Sorry Edward, I was just thinking."

"But it was a good story!" Edward's pout almost deepened, but Alfons could practically see the strain to keep his mouth in a straight line. "I was just getting to telling you about what happens next."

Alfons chuckled lightly, lifting his head from his hand that was resting on the dining table. "That's ok, Edward, I could always listen to it later. I'm sure I would love to hear more of your stories when I can actually get my head out of the clouds."

"You still don't believe me." Edward crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest as he gave Alfons a disgruntled look. "I keep telling you that they're real!"

"And I keep telling you that your "life – " here, Alfons quoted the word with his hands "– is all just a big story. You should seriously start thinking about writing a series or a novel of those stories."

Edward grumbled for a second, looking down at his plate of food. "You'll see," he said, looking back up at Alfons, "once I find a way to open the gate, I'll bring you with me and show you that my world really does exist! I'll finally prove to you and everyone else that thinks I'm nuts that my world is really there."

Alfons sighed and got up, moving over to Edward's side of the table.

"Alfons," Edward started warily as he watched the taller of the two make his way over to the other end of the table, "Alfons, what are you . . . ?"

His voice trailed off as Alfons leaned down and planted his lips upon the shorter boys, pushing Edward's now stiff body to the back of the chair as much as he could without tipping the chair over. Edward, as far as Alfons could tell, was extremely surprised at being kissed by a boy. Not only just a boy, but a boy he had claimed to look a lot like his little brother.

Before Edward could do anything, Alfons pulled back to look at the stunned boy, his face a mixture of shock and something Alfons couldn't quite make out. Sure, Alfons would probably act the same way if he was Edward, but right now he didn't want to think about that. He had been harboring his feelings for the story teller for quite some time now, drawn in by Edward's foreign looks and mysteriously golden eyes. Just the way he acted and his wacky taste in style was enough to drive anyone off a cliff, but Alfons hung on to the fact that Edward was, in all, a generally nice person if you looked past his supposed craziness and angsty attitude.

Edward blinked a couple times before setting his wide eyes to Alfons's with a slight gasp. Alfons thought the look was cute, but would probably never voice it to the golden eyed boy.

"What will it take for me to make you understand that I'm a real person?" Alfons questioned as he stood in front of a still Edward. "What will it take for me to convince you that my feelings are real and not a hallucination made up by you and you alone? Edward, I really like you and I want you to understand that I'm real and that this world and the people in it are real. Stop living in your fancy world and just pay attention to this one for once, ok?"

Edward looked back up at Alfons and nodded mutely, making a gesture that he was going to get up. Alfons moved back a space only to be pushed back a little more by Edward's body pressing up against his, the feeling of his lips surprising Alfons quite a bit.

"Alright," Edward whispered begrudgingly, "I'll accept that."

Another kiss was placed on Alfons's lips, and Edward's breath ghosted over them as he said, "But I still want to keep telling you my story."

Alfons smiled happily. He could live with that.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Please review! I will love you forever if you do! Please! It's my first yaoi story, first original FMA story, first Alfons Heiderich story! PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
